Bamboo Falls
Bamboo Falls is a level 13 Coliseum venue. It leans heavily towards neutral, Wind, and Water-aligned enemies, in that order.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/608964 The background of the venue is a small river fed by a waterfall, bordered with bamboo. A pair of fountain statues sporting the Wind and Water runes sit on the banks. Monsters Encountered Baku.png|link=Baku|Baku - Lightning Blacktalon Striker.png|link=Blacktalon Striker|Blacktalon Striker - Wind Carmine Serthis.png|link=Carmine Serthis|Carmine Serthis - Arcane Dreameater.png|link=Dreameater|Dream Eater - Arcane Ethereal Trickster.png|link=Ethereal Trickster|Ethereal Trickster - Ice Fungalhoof Qiriq.png|link=Fungalhoof Qiriq|Fungalhoof Qiriq - Plague Gale Wolf.png|link=Gale Wolf|Gale Wolf - Wind Hainu.png|link=Hainu|Hainu - Earth Mantled Foo.png|link=Mantled Foo|Mantled Foo - Nature Opheodrys Serthis.png|link=Opheodrys Serthis|Opheodrys Serthis - Wind Raptorik Warrior.png|link=Raptorik Warrior|Raptorik Warrior - Water Red-Breasted Hainu.png|link=Red-Breasted Hainu|Red-Breasted Hainu - Fire Tengu.png|link=Tengu|Tengu - Neutral Tigerblood Foo.png|link=Tigerblood Foo|Tigerblood Foo - Neutral Trick of the Light.png|link=Trick of the Light|Trick-of-the-Light - Light Umbra Wolf.png|link=Umbra Wolf|Umbra Wolf - Shadow Wandering Surgepriest.png|link=Wandering Surgepriest|Wandering Surge Priest - Water Possible Loothttps://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1924291#post_21412716 Food ''Insects'' Rainwater Stink Bug.png|link=Rainwater Stink Bug|Rainwater Stink Bug - Trick-of-the-Light Wisp Bug.png|link=Wisp Bug|Wisp Bug - Ethereal Trickster ''Meat'' Coral Snake.png|link=Coral Snake|Coral Snake - Carmine Serthis Dreamwaker.png|link=Dreamwaker|Dreamwaker - Dream Eater Duskrat.png|link=Duskrat|Duskrat - Umbra Wolf Forester Squirrel.png|link=Forester Squirrel|Forester Squirrel - Mantled Foo Puddlehopper.png|link=Puddlehopper|Puddlehopper - Baku River Warden.png|link=River Warden|River Warden - Wandering Surge Priest Tigereye Squirrel.png|link=Tigereye Squirrel|Tigereye Squirrel - Tigerblood Foo ''Seafood'' Armored Catfish.png|link=Armored Catfish|Armored Catfish - Fungalhoof Qiriq Crowntail Surgling.png|link=Crowntail Surgling|Crowntail Surgling - Wandering Surge Priest Crowntail Wanderer.png|link=Crowntail Wanderer|Crowntail Wanderer - Tengu Dried Anchovies.png|link=Dried Anchovies|Dried Anchovies - Raptorik Warrior Dried Fish.png|link=Dried Fish|Dried Fish - Blacktalon Striker ''Plants'' Blackberry.png|link=Blackberry|Blackberry - Baku Blood Acorn.png|link=Blood Acorn|Blood Acorn - Red-Breasted Hainu Delta Orchid.png|link=Delta Orchid|Delta Orchid - Carmine Serthis Fairy Ears.png|link=Fairy Ears|Fairy Ears - Fungalhoof Qiriq Feverfew.png|link=Feverfew|Feverfew - Gale Wolf Fragrant Orchid.png|link=Fragrant Orchid|Fragrant Orchid - Opheodrys Serthis Granny Smith Apple.png|link=Granny Smith Apple|Granny Smith Apple - Hainu Hainu's Eye.png|link=Hainu's Eye|Hainu's Eye - Red-Breasted Hainu Light's Breath.png|link=Light's Breath|Light's Breath - Tengu Sour Spinach.png|link=Sour Spinach|Sour Spinach - Dream Eater Umbra Parthenium.png|link=Umbra Parthenium|Umbra Parthenium - Umbra Wolf Woodland Acorn.png|link=Woodland Acorn|Woodland Acorn - Hainu ---- Materials ''Minerals & Ores'' Jasper.png|link=Jasper|Jasper - Red-Breasted Hainu ''Organics'' Baku Tusk.png|link=Baku Tusk|Baku Tusk - Baku Dreameater Tusk.png|link=Dreameater Tusk|Dreameater Tusk - Dream Eater Fungalhoof Qiriq Horn.png|link=Fungalhoof Qiriq Horn|Fungalhoof Qiriq Horn - Fungalhoof Qiriq Moonglow Foxtail.png|link=Moonglow Foxtail|Moonglow Foxtail - Ethereal Trickster Reflective Fish Scales.png|link=Reflective Fish Scales|Reflective Fish Scales - Carmine Serthis Small Ribcage.png|link=Small Ribcage|Small Ribcage - Baku Wispy Foxtail.png|link=Wispy Foxtail|Wispy Foxtail - Trick-of-the-Light ''Dragonmade'' Ceremonial Sash.png|link=Ceremonial Sash|Ceremonial Sash - Wandering Surge Priest Intact Parchment.png|link=Intact Parchment|Intact Parchment - Trick-of-the-Light Intricate Weaving.png|link=Intricate Weaving|Intricate Weaving - Tigerblood Foo Ornamental Sash.png|link=Ornamental Sash|Ornamental Sash - Tengu Skein of Silky Yarn.png|link=Skein of Silky Yarn|Skein of Silky Yarn - Gale Wolf Stolen Mantle.png|link=Stolen Mantle|Stolen Mantle - Mantled Foo Umbral Yarn.png|link=Umbral Yarn|Umbral Yarn - Umbra Wolf Arcane Runestone.png|link=Arcane Runestone|Arcane Runestone Earth Runestone.png|link=Earth Runestone|Earth Runestone Fire Runestone.png|link=Fire Runestone|Fire Runestone Ice Runestone.png|link=Ice Runestone|Ice Runestone Light Runestone.png|link=Light Runestone|Light Runestone Lightning Runestone.png|link=Lightning Runestone|Lightning Runestone Nature Runestone.png|link=Nature Runestone|Nature Runestone Plague Runestone.png|link=Plague Runestone|Plague Runestone Shadow Runestone.png|link=Shadow Runestone|Shadow Runestone Water Runestone.png|link=Water Runestone|Water Runestone Wind Runestone.png|link=Wind Runestone|Wind Runestone ---- Apparel Bloodscale Bracers.png|link=Bloodscale Bracers|Bloodscale Bracers Bloodscale Chest Guard.png|link=Bloodscale Chest Guard|Bloodscale Chest Guard Bloodscale Greaves.png|link=Bloodscale Greaves|Bloodscale Greaves Bloodscale Shoulder Guards.png|link=Bloodscale Shoulder Guards|Bloodscale Shoulder Guards Bloodscale Tail Guard.png|link=Bloodscale Tail Guard|Bloodscale Tail Guard Bloody Arm Bandages.png|link=Bloody Arm Bandages|Bloody Arm Bandages Bloody Head Bandage.png|link=Bloody Head Bandage|Bloody Head Bandage Brown Feathered Bones.png|link=Brown Feathered Bones|Brown Birdskull Set Brown Wizard Hat.png|link=Brown Wizard Hat|Brown Wizard Hat Cleaver.png|link=Cleaver|Cleaver Copper Steampunk Gloves.png|link=Copper Steampunk Gloves|Copper Steampunk Gloves Copper Steampunk Goggles.png|link=Copper Steampunk Goggles|Copper Steampunk Goggles Copper Steampunk Scarf.png|link=Copper Steampunk Scarf|Copper Steampunk Scarf Copper Steampunk Spats.png|link=Copper Steampunk Spats|Copper Steampunk Spats The Crimson Rogue.png|link=The Crimson Rogue|Crimson Rogue Set Dented Iron Belt.png|link=Dented Iron Belt|Dented Iron Belt Dented Iron Boots.png|link=Dented Iron Boots|Dented Iron Boots Dented Iron Gauntlets.png|link=Dented Iron Gauntlets|Dented Iron Gauntlets Dented Iron Helmet.png|link=Dented Iron Helmet|Dented Iron Helmet Emerald Aviator Boots.png|link=Emerald Aviator Boots|Emerald Aviator Boots Emerald Aviator Gloves.png|link=Emerald Aviator Gloves|Emerald Aviator Gloves Emerald Aviator Helmet.png|link=Emerald Aviator Helmet|Emerald Aviator Helmet Emerald Aviator Satchel.png|link=Emerald Aviator Satchel|Emerald Aviator Satchel Forest Green Tail Wrap.png|link=Forest Green Tail Wrap|Forest Green Tail Wrap Forest Green Wing Wraps.png|link=Forest Green Wing Wraps|Forest Green Wing Wraps Gray Wizard Hat.png|link=Gray Wizard Hat|Gray Wizard Hat - Wandering Surge Priest Green Highnoon Hank.png|link=Green Highnoon Hank|Green Highnoon Hank Mage's Cranberry Overcoat.png|link=Mage's Cranberry Overcoat|Mage's Cranberry Overcoat Nebula Starsilk Circlet.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Circlet|Nebula Starsilk Circlet Nebula Starsilk Cloak.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Cloak|Nebula Starsilk Cloak Nebula Starsilk Earrings.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Earrings|Nebula Starsilk Earrings Nebula Starsilk Scarf.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Scarf|Nebula Starsilk Scarf Nebula Starsilk Shawl.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Shawl|Nebula Starsilk Shawl Nebula Starsilk Sleeves.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Sleeves|Nebula Starsilk Sleeves Nebula Starsilk Socks.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Socks|Nebula Starsilk Socks Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap|Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes|Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes Pathfinder's Gloves.png|link=Pathfinder's Gloves|Pathfinder's Gloves Pathfinder's Leggings.png|link=Pathfinder's Leggings|Pathfinder's Leggings Pathfinder's Tail Twist.png|link=Pathfinder's Tail Twist|Pathfinder's Tail Twist Pathfinder's Treads.png|link=Pathfinder's Treads|Pathfinder's Treads Pretty Pink Arm Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Arm Bow|Pretty Pink Arm Bow Pretty Pink Neck Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Neck Bow|Pretty Pink Neck Bow Pretty Pink Tail Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Tail Bow|Pretty Pink Tail Bow Red Birdskull Necklace.png|link=Red Birdskull Necklace|Red Birdskull Necklace Romantic Red Rose.png|link=Romantic Red Rose|Romantic Red Rose - Carmine Serthis Simple Darksteel Bracelets.png|link=Simple Darksteel Bracelets|Simple Darksteel Bracelets Simple Darksteel Necklace.png|link=Simple Darksteel Necklace|Simple Darksteel Necklace Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles|Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs|Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs Sparkling Emerald Arm Bow.png|link=Sparkling Emerald Arm Bow|Sparkling Emerald Arm Bow Sparkling Emerald Head Bow.png|link=Sparkling Emerald Head Bow|Sparkling Emerald Head Bow Sparkling Emerald Leg Bow.png|link=Sparkling Emerald Leg Bow|Sparkling Emerald Leg Bow Sparkling Emerald Neck Bow.png|link=Sparkling Emerald Neck Bow|Sparkling Emerald Neck Bow Sparkling Emerald Tail Bow.png|link=Sparkling Emerald Tail Bow|Sparkling Emerald Tail Bow Sparkling Emerald Wing Bow.png|link=Sparkling Emerald Wing Bow|Sparkling Emerald Wing Bow Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box.png|link=Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box|Citrine Teardrop Set Teardrop Pearl Ring.png|link=Teardrop Pearl Ring|Teardrop Pearl Ring Tropical Birdskull Legband.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Legband|Tropical Birdskull Legband Tropical Birdskull Necklace.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Necklace|Tropical Birdskull Necklace Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece|Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece Veteran's Eye Scar.png|link=Veteran's Eye Scar|Veteran's Eye Scar Veteran's Leg Scars.png|link=Veteran's Leg Scars|Veteran's Leg Scars Veteran's Shoulder Scars.png|link=Veteran's Shoulder Scars|Veteran's Shoulder Scars White Linen Neck Wrap.png|link=White Linen Neck Wrap|White Linen Neck Wrap White Wooly Antennae.png|link=White Wooly Antennae|White Wooly Antennae White Wooly Coat.png|link=White Wooly Coat|White Wooly Coat White Wooly Tail.png|link=White Wooly Tail|White Wooly Tail Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags|Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots|Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles|Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy|Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy ---- Familiars Baku Icon.png|link=Baku|Baku Blacktalon Striker Icon.png|link=Blacktalon Striker|Blacktalon Striker Carmine Serthis Icon.png|link=Carmine Serthis|Carmine Serthis Dreameater Icon.png|link=Dreameater|Dreameater Ethereal Trickster Icon.png|link=Ethereal Trickster|Ethereal Trickster Fungalhoof Qiriq Icon.png|link=Fungalhoof Qiriq|Fungalhoof Qiriq Gale Wolf Icon.png|link=Gale Wolf|Gale Wolf Hainu Icon.png|link=Hainu|Hainu Mantled Foo Icon.png|link=Mantled Foo|Mantled Foo Opheodrys Serthis Icon.png|link=Opheodrys Serthis|Opheodrys Serthis Raptorik Warrior Icon.png|link=Raptorik Warrior|Raptorik Warrior Red-Breasted Hainu Icon.png|link=Red-Breasted Hainu|Red-Breasted Hainu Tengu Icon.png|link=Tengu|Tengu Tigerblood Foo Icon.png|link=Tigerblood Foo|Tigerblood Foo Trick of the Light Icon.png|link=Trick of the Light|Trick of the Light Umbra Wolf Icon.png|link=Umbra Wolf|Umbra Wolf Wandering Surgepriest Icon.png|link=Wandering Surgepriest|Wandering Surgepriest ---- Battle Items ''Energy Stones'' Anticipate.png|link=Anticipate|Anticipate Meditate.png|link=Meditate|Meditate ''Ability Stones'' Mana Bolt.png|link=Mana Bolt|Mana Bolt Enfeeble.png|link=Enfeeble|Enfeeble Blazing Slash.png|link=Blazing Slash|Blazing Slash Bright Bolt.png|link=Bright Bolt|Bright Bolt Vile Bolt.png|link=Vile Bolt|Vile Bolt Mist Slash.png|link=Mist Slash|Mist Slash Shroud.png|link=Shroud|Shroud Drown.png|link=Drown|Drown Zephyr Bolt.png|link=Zephyr Bolt|Zephyr Bolt Gust Slash.png|link=Gust Slash|Gust Slash Disorient.png|link=Disorient|Disorient Aid.png|link=Aid|Aid Bolster.png|link=Bolster|Bolster Clobber.png|link=Clobber|Clobber Eliminate.png|link=Eliminate|Eliminate Haste.png|link=Haste|Haste Regeneration.png|link=Regeneration|Regeneration ''Augment Stones'' Acuity Fragment.png|link=Acuity Fragment|Acuity Fragment Might Fragment.png|link=Might Fragment|Might Fragment Aquatic Acuity Fragment.png|link=Aquatic Acuity Fragment|Aquatic Acuity Fragment Aquatic Might Fragment.png|link=Aquatic Might Fragment|Aquatic Might Fragment Dark Acuity Fragment.png|link=Dark Acuity Fragment|Dark Acuity Fragment Dark Might Fragment.png|link=Dark Might Fragment|Dark Might Fragment Earthen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Earthen Acuity Fragment|Earthen Acuity Fragment Earthen Might Fragment.png|link=Earthen Might Fragment|Earthen Might Fragment Fiery Acuity Fragment.png|link=Fiery Acuity Fragment|Fiery Acuity Fragment Fiery Might Fragment.png|link=Fiery Might Fragment|Fiery Might Fragment Frozen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Frozen Acuity Fragment|Frozen Acuity Fragment Frozen Might Fragment.png|link=Frozen Might Fragment|Frozen Might Fragment Magical Acuity Fragment.png|link=Magical Acuity Fragment|Magical Acuity Fragment Magical Might Fragment.png|link=Magical Might Fragment|Magical Might Fragment Shining Acuity Fragment.png|link=Shining Acuity Fragment|Shining Acuity Fragment Shining Might Fragment.png|link=Shining Might Fragment|Shining Might Fragment Zephyr Acuity Fragment.png|link=Zephyr Acuity Fragment|Zephyr Acuity Fragment Zephyr Might Fragment.png|link=Zephyr Might Fragment|Zephyr Might Fragment Glass Hybrid Fragment.png|link=Glass Hybrid Fragment|Glass Hybrid Fragment Obsidian Hybrid Fragment.png|link=Obsidian Hybrid Fragment|Obsidian Hybrid Fragment Shale Hybrid Fragment.png|link=Shale Hybrid Fragment|Shale Hybrid Fragment Berserker.png|link=Berserker|Berserker Scholar.png|link=Scholar|Scholar ''Accessory Stones'' Ambush.png|link=Ambush|Ambush Discipline.png|link=Discipline|Discipline ''Items'' Minor Health Potion.png|link=Minor Health Potion|Minor Health Potion ---- Specialty Candycane Gene (Banescale).png|link=Candycane|Primary Gene: Candycane (Banescale) Phantom Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Phantom|Primary Gene: Phantom (Gaoler) Python Gene.png|link=Python|Primary Gene: Python Morph Gene.png|link=Morph|Secondary Gene: Morph Spirit Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Spirit|Secondary Gene: Spirit (Gaoler) Sugarplum Gene (Banescale).png|link=Sugarplum|Secondary Gene: Sugarplum (Banescale) Skeletal Gene (Banescale).png|link=Skeletal|Tertiary Gene: Skeletal (Banescale) Weathered Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Weathered|Tertiary Gene: Weathered (Gaoler) Vial of Hypnotic Sight.png|link=Vial of Hypnotic Sight|Vial of Hypnotic Sight Bamboo Falls Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Bamboo Falls|Vista: Bamboo Falls Sandswept Delta Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Sandswept Delta|Vista: Sandswept Delta ---- Other ''Trinkets Airborne Warrior Belt.png|link=Airborne Warrior Belt|Airborne Warrior Belt - Raptorik Warrior Black Hainu Collar.png|link=Black Hainu Collar|Black Hainu Collar - Red-Breasted Hainu Cheerful Chime.png|link=Cheerful Chime|Cheerful Chime - Opheodrys Serthis Crumbling Relief.png|link=Crumbling Relief|Crumbling Relief - Ethereal Trickster Dancer's Bell.png|link=Dancer's Bell|Dancer's Bell - Carmine Serthis Hainu Collar.png|link=Hainu Collar|Hainu Collar - Hainu Rotting Plaguebringer Effigy.png|link=Rotting Plaguebringer Effigy|Rotting Plaguebringer Effigy - Fungalhoof Qiriq Simple Raptorik Sash.png|link=Simple Raptorik Sash|Simple Raptorik Sash - Blacktalon Striker Soft Lightweaver Idol.png|link=Soft Lightweaver Idol|Soft Lightweaver Idol - Baku Chests'' Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Baku Crate|Baku Crate - Baku Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Bamboo Falls Crate|Bamboo Falls Crate Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Blacktalon Crate|Blacktalon Crate - Blacktalon Striker Broken Penny Jar.png|link=Broken Penny Jar|Broken Penny Jar - Baku Burlap Sack.png|link=Burlap Sack|Burlap Sack - Trick-of-the-Light Canvas Sack.png|link=Canvas Sack|Canvas Sack - Trick-of-the-Light Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Dreameater Crate|Dreameater Crate - Dream Eater Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Dreameater's Crate|Dreameater's Crate - Dream Eater Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Ethereal Crate|Ethereal Crate - Ethereal Trickster Fishscale Basket.png|link=Fishscale Basket|Fishscale Basket - Carmine - Opheodrys - Tengu - Surge Priest Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Fungalhoof Crate|Fungalhoof Crate - Fungalhoof Qiriq Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Gale Crate|Gale Crate - Gale Wolf Glimmerscale Basket.png|link=Glimmerscale Basket|Glimmerscale Basket Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Hainu Crate|Hainu Crate - Hainu Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Light's Trick Crate|Light's Trick Crate - Trick-of-the-Light Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Mantled Foo Crate|Mantled Foo Crate - Mantled Foo Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Mantled Foo Crate 2|Mantled Foo Crate 2 - Mantled Foo Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Raptorik Crate|Raptorik Crate - Raptorik Warrior Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Raptorik Warrior Crate|Raptorik Warrior Crate - Raptorik Warrior Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Red Crested Crate|Red Crested Crate - Red-Breasted Hainu Rusted Treasure Chest.png|link=Rusted Treasure Chest|Rusted Treasure Chest - Baku Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Tengu Crate|Tengu Crate - Tengu Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Tigerblood Foo Crate|Tigerblood Foo Crate - Tigerblood Foo Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Tigerblood Foo Crate 2|Tigerblood Foo Crate 2 - Tigerblood Foo Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Tigerblood Foo Crate 3|Tigerblood Foo Crate 3 - Tigerblood Foo Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Trick of the Light Crate|Trick of the Light Crate - Trick-of-the-Light Bamboo Falls Crate.png|link=Umbra Wolf Crate|Umbra Wolf Crate - Umbra Wolf ''Dragon Eggs'' Egg Arcane.png|link=Unhatched Arcane Egg|Unhatched Arcane Egg Egg Earth.png|link=Unhatched Earth Egg|Unhatched Earth Egg Egg Fire.png|link=Unhatched Fire Egg|Unhatched Fire Egg Egg Ice.png|link=Unhatched Ice Egg|Unhatched Ice Egg Egg Light.png|link=Unhatched Light Egg|Unhatched Light Egg Egg Lightning.png|link=Unhatched Lightning Egg|Unhatched Lightning Egg Egg Nature.png|link=Unhatched Nature Egg|Unhatched Nature Egg Egg Plague.png|link=Unhatched Plague Egg|Unhatched Plague Egg Egg Shadow.png|link=Unhatched Shadow Egg|Unhatched Shadow Egg Egg Water.png|link=Unhatched Water Egg|Unhatched Water Egg Egg Wind.png|link=Unhatched Wind Egg|Unhatched Wind Egg See Also References Category:Coliseum Category:Venues